There is an imaging technology known by the name of Active Gated Imaging, Active Imaging, Range-gated Active Imaging, or the like. It is called gated imaging in Japanese, and will be referred to as the gated imaging hereinafter.
The gated imaging is a technology capable of sharply imaging only a subject at a specific distance by emitting pulsed light and picking up an image by an image sensor for only a specific time period.
In this technology, in the case where there are a plurality of subjects, it has been necessary to pick up an image a plurality of times as shown in patent Literature 1.